X-ray images are used in many medical and dental environments to show anatomy within a patient. For example, x-rays images are used in dentistry to image teeth and parts of the mouth. In general, the process involves generating x-rays and directing the x-rays at the patient's mouth. The x-rays are attenuated differently by different parts of the mouth (e.g., bone versus tissue) and this difference in attenuation is used to create an image by using an electronic image sensor, an phosphor imaging plate, film, or other type of receptor.
Although, x-rays are beneficial in the diagnoses of various diseases and ailments (e.g., broken bones or cavities), exposure to x-ray radiation can have harmful health effects. As a result, various processes, mechanisms, and materials can be used to reduce x-ray exposure to operators (e.g., dentists, and dental technicians) and patients, such as covering a patient's vital organs with a lead apron in dental offices during x-ray imaging. Due to the number of x-ray images taken by operators, extra precautions are implemented to reduce the operator's exposure to x-rays, such as standing behind a radiation shield (e.g., lead lined wall) when the x-rays are emitted from the x-ray device.